


there's no time to second-guess it

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Think of it like a training exercise,” Magnus says as he ties the blindfold around Alec’s eyes. Alec relaxes into the darkness of having his sight blocked and tries not to panic. “Okay?”“Okay.” Alec knows his safeword. That, more than anything else, makes him okay with that’s about to happen. “You won’t leave, right?”“I would never leave you, Alexander.”





	there's no time to second-guess it

“Think of it like a training exercise,” Magnus says as he ties the blindfold around Alec’s eyes. Alec relaxes into the darkness of having his sight blocked and tries not to panic. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec knows his safeword. That, more than anything else, makes him okay with that’s about to happen. “You won’t leave, right?”

“I would never leave you, Alexander.” Magnus touches his fingers to Alec’s cheek, gentle but reassuring. “Relax. I can tell you’re still not comfortable with this.”

He’s right, and Alec can’t help it. It’s basic instinct—omegas always get stressed when they can’t tell what’s going on and Alec is a shadowhunter on top of that natural instinct. He can’t change biology any more than Magnus can change the fact that he’s a warlock, and Alec doesn’t know how to fix the way being blindfolded makes him panic.

“Focus on my voice.” Magnus touches his hand to Alec’s shoulder. “Focus on where I’m touching you. Focus on your other senses, Alexander. Don’t let the fear overwhelm you.”

Swallowing, Alec breathes out. He focuses on the way Magnus is tracing patterns along his chest. Focuses on the sound of Magnus’ breathing. It takes actual effort, but Alec slowly relaxes into the sensations. He’s still not totally relaxed, but at the same time he’s about as relaxed as he ever gets and that’s better than nothing. It must be good enough for Magnus, because he kisses down the front of Alec’s chest, hands finding their way between Alec’s legs.

Alec jerks when Magnus’ fingers dip into him. He’s sensitive enough when he can see a touch coming, but it’s overwhelming when he doesn’t know what’s coming next. When the only thing he has to focus on is the way Magnus is making him _feel_. Magnus laughs, voice bright and scent delighted.

“There you go, Alexander. Now you understand.” Magnus’ fingers are quick and clever, which leaves Alec blindly reaching out for him. Magnus catches one of Alec’s hands, tangling their fingers together and pressing the hand to the bed. “Be _good_ for me, Alexander.”

The words aren’t quite a command, but Alec reacts to them the same way he would react to an actual command. A call comes to his throat, unbidden, and Magnus responds with a deep rumble before kissing Alec. It’s easy to get lost in the kiss when Alec has noting else to focus on, and he begrudgingly has to admit that maybe Magnus was right and this is exactly what he needed to fully immerse himself over to what they’re doing instead of always looking for threats. Personally, Alec didn’t think it was that much of a problem, but Magnus thought otherwise.

He tried to explain to Alec that sex is supposed to be fun and when Alec had said sex _was_ fun, Magnus had gotten that look on his face like he wasn’t angry at Alec, but rather the entire history of Shadowhunters culture. It’s a pretty common look on Magnus, but Alec’s only been able to understand it recently. For a while, he thought that Magnus was mad at him whenever he looked upset. It doesn’t actually make Alec any happier to know that Magnus is upset with the culture he grew up in, but at least Alec understands that.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, “may I?”

It takes Alec a moment to understand what he’s being asked. Apparently a side-effect of focusing so closely on Magnus is that he’s almost forgotten what words are. Alec blinks, even though Magnus won’t be able to see it, and then nods once he realizes what Magnus is asking him about. There’s a moment where Magnus is still, but then he shifts, nudging Alec’s legs apart and settling between them. The slide is easy, because Magnus would never let it be anything but, so it’s not _uncomfortable_ when Magnus fucks into him. It’s just different, because Alec feels every catch of Magnus’ knot and every time the head of Magnus’ cock kisses his cervix.

“Magnus,” Alec says, voice hoarse like he hasn’t used it in a week, “_Magnus_.”

“Shhhh.” Magnus kisses the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Let me take care of you, Alexander. Let me do this for you.”

There’s something that Alec wants to say, but he can’t make the words form so instead he cries out and hopes that Magnus will be able to decipher what he wants from it. That’s what alphas are for, isn’t it? Alec reaches out blindly with the hand Magnus isn’t holding, and lands somewhere in the vicinity of Magnus’ shoulder. He wants—he _wants_, and Alec doesn’t know how to articulate that wanting so he just cries out again and Magnus kisses him. The contact is grounding, and Alec whimpers into the kiss. He wishes—actually, he doesn’t wish he could see. What he’s currently feeling is overwhelming and being able to see would just be another thing he needs to keep track of.

“I love you, Alexander.” Fingers still tangled with Alec’s, Magnus touches their foreheads together and Alec tries to center himself on that instead of every twitch and drag of Magnus’ cock. “I know you aren’t in heat but—”

“Knot,” Alec manages. He hopes the word is coherent enough for Magnus to understand. “Magnus, please.” 

“Okay.” Magnus lets out a huff of something that’s almost approaching laughter. “Anything you want, Alexander.”

If he were a mundane, taking a knot outside his heat might be a problem. Shadowhunters aren’t mundanes, though, and the changes angel blood gives to their physiology are numerous. That they’re made to breed whenever it’s necessary is one of them. Alec is on a rigorous regimen of suppressants and birth control meant to curb the chances of him getting pregnant, but his body is still made for it in a way that mundanes are not.

As it expands, Magnus’ knot catches as he rocks in and out of Alec. Magnus kisses Alec to distract him from the sensation, but Alec still trembles once Magnus’ knot finally locks them together. It’s overwhelming and full in the best way, and Alec can barely breathe through it. Somehow, having to focus on the _sensation_ of it makes being knotted almost unbearable.

“Alexander, open your eyes.” The command is gentle, and Alec doesn’t know how to obey them for a moment before his eyes flutter open and he blinks at Magnus. “There you are, my love.”

“Full,” Alec says. His brain hasn’t quite caught up with language yet. “Sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, Alexander.” Bringing a hand up, Magnus brushes a hand through Alec’s hair. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Magnus would never use magic to put him to sleep, Alec knows, but sometimes it feels like that’s what Magnus is doing when he tells Alec to sleep. Alec’s eyes flutter shut again.

He dreams of a tiny warlock boy with warlock eyes and Lightwood hair.

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing i wish we had gotten in shadowhunters was alec and magnus' literal, canonical children that someone decided they were fit to raise. that's what fanfic is for though.
> 
> not this fanfic, though. this fanfic is just shameless smut.


End file.
